thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fake Pokemon: The Battle Challenge
(For LIG) Heroes William - LIG (Has a Dripo & Zomblob) Jason - TrentFan (Has a Candkit) ??? - NZ Man123 (Has a Shihpup) Greg - Bakura13 (Has a Seedpup) Tom - Eros123(Has a Butterfree, Pidgey, Grirep and Kakuna) Villains Cassidy-Eros123 (Has a Wurmple & Wurmple) Butch-LIG (Has a Whirlipede & Mightyena) Episode 1 - Choose Our Fake Starter William: Hey guys, its time to choose our starter pokemon, let's go! *walks over to the lab* Cassidy:*in helicopter for team derp* Time to steal a poke mon cause I don't have one Butch: *in helicopter for team derp* I'm on it! Cassidy:Good thank you (meanwhile) William: *chooses dripo* Dripo, we'll be partners from now on! Dripo: Dri Po (We will) Cassidy: Come on b***h Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH!! Cassidy: Sure sure! *jumps down and steals Wormagot but wormagot escapes* poo *leaves* (back at the lab) William: Let's start our journey! Tom:*runs up* STOP I CHALLENGE YOU NO QUESTIONS JUST BATTLE GO WEEDLE Weedle:weedle William: Dripo, get into action! Dripo: *looks determined* Dripo! Tom:um*scans dripo with pokedex*"Is a pokemon named dripo" Pokedex: Dripo, the Raindrop Pokemon. It is said that Dripo resembles as a raindrop, it uses the dews to protect its body, Trainers often think Dripo are cute to look after, but often cry if its hungry or upset. Tom:AWW so cute Liam: Let's go! Dripo, start with Water Pulse! Dripo: *uses water pulse* Weedle:WEEDLE!! Tom:Keep on going use string shot Weedle:*instead of tieing it up it uses it like a whip to slap dripo* Dripo: *into the ground, not able to move* William: Don't give up, Dripo. You can do it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X31IdfcOHlM Dripo: *gets up with a cloaky glow of water* Tom:Weedle poisin sting Weedle: WEED dle dle dle dle *sends out multiple poisin stings continuasly William: Dodge it! Dripo: *in Torrent ability, dodges it* Tom:Weedle use your natural defence Weedle:charges with his horn* William: Water Pulse! Dripo: *uses water pulse but it transforms into a new strong water-type move beam* William: What's that move!? Tom: Tom: That's Hydro Pump! Dripo: *hits weedle with a strong hydro pump* Weedle:K.o Ref: Weedle is unable to battle, Dripo wins! Tom:*returns weedle* go Caterpie *sends out caterpie Caterpie: Cater William: Don't let your guard down, Dripo! Tom:Caterpie is my strongest use tackle Caterpie:*uses an incredibly strong tackle* Dripo: *is hit by tackle* William: Dripo, no! Dripo: *falls to the ground with swirls in his eyes* Ref: Dripo is unable to battle, Caterpie wins! Tom:*looks at ref* Where did you come from? Ref: Next door! I came to check what..... William: *interupts him* Tom, look at your Caterpie! Tom:*sees a glow around caterpie* no not right now Caterpie:*cater*glows and transforms* mETAPOD William: *checks the pokedex* Pokedex: Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie. Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution. William: Looks stronger now, Dripo return! *recalls dripo* Thanks for trying your hardest, you deserve a good rest! *sends another* Zomblob, you're on next! Zomblob: *appears in a flash of light* Zom blob! (Tom scans his pokedex) Pokedex: Zomblob, the Zombie Pokemon. This Pokemon lives primarily in graveyards & they care for humans due they are loyal. Tom:Metapod bugbite Metapod:Metaaaa poddddd *bites zomblob and doesn't let go* Zomblob: *squirming to break free* William: Use Pound to break free! Zomblob: *pounds metapod & is free from its grip* Tom:use bugbite Metapod:*uses bugbite* NOM NOM NOM William: Use Dig to dodge it! Zomblob: *burrows underground* Tom:*use string shot down the hole Metapod:*attaches string shot to Zomblob and pulls him up* Tom: Now tackle up close Metapod;*tackles and hits* Zomblob: *hits the ground* Metapod:*glows and turns into butterfree* BUTTERFREE*USES GUST* Zomblob: *resisting it* Butterfree:*falls to the ground fainted from exhaustion* Zomblob: *collapses also* Zomblob&Butterfree: *both have swirls in their eyes* Ref: Both Pokemon are unable to battle, therefore this match is a draw! Tom:Return butterfree*butterfree returns* okay your good William: Zomblob, you battled hard. Now, return! *recalls him* You take a good long rest! (WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: It's Dripo!) Trivia *WIlliam starts off with Dripo & is revealed to have caught a Zomblob *Tom joins the group & is revealed to have obtained Caterpie & Weedle *Tom's Caterpie evolves into Metapod *Tom's Metapod evolves into Butterfree *Tom & William battle which ends in a draw! *tHIS IS A TRIVIA SECTION :O Episode 2 - Driclaw Your Way Outta This! Cassidy: Come on Biff we gotta catch up to them we can steal that butterfree Biff: The name is Butch, not Biff! (back with will & tom) William: That was some battle! Tom:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm William: Why not we search for more Pokemon? Tom:*comes out of tree* What I couldn't here you I was catching this pidgey Pidgey: Pidge William: Why are you using Butterfree? Tom:I only had bug types so I used my strongest but now I gots a pidgey Pidgey:*goes into pokeball* (IF LIAM IS GREAT IS READING THIS I CANT GO INTO CHAT FOR SOME REASON) (grabber gets close & snatches butterfree) Tom:BUTTERFREE!!!!!!! Cassidy:it's our butterfree now hahaha William: *glares at them* WHO ARE YOU CREEPS? Cassidy: A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball & movin' fast! Cassidy: To the moon.. Butch: ..and beyond! Both: What a blast! Cassidy: Admidestring justice at lightning speed! Butch: Bashing the bad guys should we feel the need! Cassidy: Though here's the news flash from across the wire Butch: The true Team Rocket is now on fire Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And it's Butch! Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two Butch: The true Team Rocket! Both: Us and not you! William: *glares at team rocket* I know them! Tom: Thats Cassidy the cool one William: And that's Beach Butch: *shouts at william, insulted* UGH.......THE NAME'S NOT BEACH, IT'S BUTCH. DID YOU HEAR MY INTRODUCTION? William: *sends out Dripo* Dripo, go! Dripo: *appears in a flash of light, determined* Dripo! Cassidy:Go Wurmple Wurmple:*appears in flash of light and ties William & Tom together* Dripo: *shocked in fear* William: *tied up* Dripo, Hydro Pump! Casside:*Holds captured butterfree infront* Wait you don't want to hurt butterfree do you? Wurmple 1 and 2:Wurmple Tom: Grr don't shoot please William: Switch to Tackle! Dripo: *tackles wurmple 1* Butch: Mightyena, Toxic! Mightyena: *uses toxic which badly poisons Dripo* Dripo: *poisoned, weakly gets up & yells loudly* Driiiiipo....DRRRIIIIIPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *glows light blue* Butch: What the.......! William: *in awe* What's happening to Dripo? Cassidy:O_O well this is bad *starts running with wurmples and still holding butterfree Tom:William you use Mr.Glowy and I will go after Cassidy *chases Cassidy* William: That's no pokemon name mr.glowy, its beginning to evolve!! Tom:I know tell me how it turns out *chases Cassidy* (Dripo evolves & becomes into Driclaw) Driclaw: *evolves, then shouts out* DRI CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW!! William: Dripo evolved!! Tom: *against cassidy* Pidgey Wing attack on the wurmples Pidgey: *attacks wurmples* wurmple 1 and 2 :WURMPLE *start glowing* Cassidy:Ha Cascoon:cooon silcoon:coon Driclaw: *its claws glow blue, and slices the grabber, freeing butterfree* Cassidy:*runs away and returns silcoon and cascoon* c'mon biff I am fleeing Butch: ITS BUTCH!!! WIlliam: No you don't. Driclaw use Hydro Pump! Driclaw: *uses hydro pump & aims at team rocket* Cassiday&Butch: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *they get hit, an explosion contacts & they soar into the air* Butch: *whining, soaring into the sky* Cassidy, why....why did we end up failing? Cassidy: Because idiot you didn't use butterfree as a sheild *hits butch* Team Rocket: And we're blasting of AGAIN!!! *ping* William: Driclaw, you were awesome!!! *he & driclaw hug each other* Tom: Great Mr.Glowy stopped glowing poo William: *checks the pokedex* Pokedex: Driclaw, the Raindrop Pokemon and the evolved form of Dripo. With powerful claws to slice through rocks & walnuts, it can be very loyal to its Trainer. (WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: It's Zomblob!) Trivia *Tom catches a Pidgey *Cassidy's Wurmple evolves into Silcoon *Cassidy's Wurmple evolves into Cascoon *William's Dripo evolves into Driclaw & learns Dragon Claw Episode 3 - Soarin' Of An Evolution! Tom: Weedle poisin sting again and again Weedle: WEED dle dle dle (william, who is battling a wild eevee) William: Driclaw, Metal Claw! Driclaw: *uses metal claw which hits a wild eevee, knocking it out* William: Good, go Pokeball! Eevee: *knocked out, gets hit by the pokeball, sucked inside* (the Pokeball closes, it wiggles a bit, finally it clicks with a ding) William: *watches tom battle a wild grirep* Grirep:*walks away* Tom:Well now that it's gone weedle are you ok? Weedle;*glowing* Weeeee *evolves* Kakuna: kuna Will: I'll look it up on that pokemon you saw! *shows a picture of grirep* Was it this one? Pokedex: Grirep, the Grim Reaper Pokemon. Grirep can use its reap-like axe to slice a very strong rope, they like to play with other Pokemon & humans. Tom: Aww so cute ....now I want it *chases it while carrying kakuna* COME BACK NOW YOU CUTEY PIE Grirep: Reap? (Huh?) *gets ready for battle* Rep Reep (I wanna battle you & become your trainer) Tom:Yay wait what did he say oh well Go Pidgey *sends out pidgey* Pidgey use wing attack Pidgey:*uses wing attack* Grirep: *uses night slash* William: That's Grirep's Night Slash attack! Grirep: *gets hit by wing attack and is knocked out cold* Tom: Go Pokeball *throws pokeball and pokeball wiggles but grirep stays in* Halaa (the pokeball clicks with a ding, sparkling specks of light come out, revealing its been caught) William: You did it! Grirep's yours! (WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: It's Grirep!) Trivia *Tom catches a Grirep *Tom's Weedle evolves into Kakuna *William catches an Eevee Episode 4 - Repairing the Ties! (Preview: Liam & Tom meet up with Jason who promptly joins the group, when team rocket shows up, Liam sends out Zomblob while Jason brings out Candkit, which both of them evolve respectfully into Zomgoo & Scorkit) Tom: YAY Jason: *walking across the path* Will: *throws his pokeballs* Come on out gang! (all of will's pokemon appear in a flash of light) Driclaw: Dri Claw! Eevee: Eevuie! Zomblob: Zom blob! Jason: *stops and walks to Will* You have a Driclaw? Nice. Will: Driclaw is my partner & my starter Pokemon, it evolved from Dripo! Jason: I know, it's an evolved form of Dripo. It's basic facts from the Pokedex. I've seen one before. Will: I also caught an Eevee & a Zomblob Jason: I see. ???: How nice! Will: Not them again! Cassidy......! *sees team rocket* Jason: Well, um, I don't know who they are. So you can say the whole shock thing. Will: and botch! Butch: ITS BUTCH! Will: You're not taking our Pokemon, got that? *sends out zomblob* Go, Zomblob! Zomblob: *appears in a flash of light* ZOM BLOB! Jason: *sends out Candkit* Hmm. Will: *scans the pokedex* Pokedex: Candkit, the Kitten Pokemon. It is said that Candkit was used as pets for many years, but is said to light the way to help out people if they are in dark place by lighting their candles. Cassidy: Go wurmple's *send sout wurmples* Wurmples:*start evolving instantly* Cascoon: Cascoooooon Silcoon: Silcooooooon| Tom: Not good Zomblob&Candkit: *glare at the cacoons determingly* Will: You can do it, Zomblob! Zomblob: *nods determinedly, turns to team rocket and lets out a yell then starts to glow* Candkit: *starts glowing also* Butch: Ack....! Jason: Hmm..........evolution. (Zomblob starts to change its appearance) Zomgoo: ZomGoooooooooooooooo! (Candkit starts to change appearance) Scorkit: SCORKIT! Will&Jason: *both scan the pokedex* Will's Pokedex: Zomgoo, the Zombie Pokemon and the evolved form of Zomblob. Zomgoo cautiously use their bodies to block toxic wastes by absorb the hole in its head to repel its opponents. Jason's Pokedex: Scorkit, the Kitten Pokemon and the evolved form of Candkit. With adorable eyes like a Candkit, the flame burning nicely on its head indicates how it bonds with its Trainer, it uses the flame on its tail to light up campfires. Episode 5 - For The Love Of Combee (Preview: Liam, Jason & Tom encounter a female Combee which Kakuna falls in love with, Kakuna then evolves into Beedrill & Tom catches the female Combee, Jason later catches a Vechik & an Eevee, whilst Will catches a Plovby & a Whismur. Team Rocket show up with a Beautifly, Dustox & a Scolipede, but Will's Eevee strikes back by evolving into one of the 7 Eeveelutions, but which one is it?) Episode 6 - The Air Flying Of Evolving! (Preview: